Sekret
by Makozbiedronki
Summary: Dziwne coś autorstwa mojego kolegi. Wygrzebane z odmętów dysku po długim czasie.


**"Sekret"**

**Autor: XYZ**

Kim jestem? To pytanie zadawałem sobie wiele razy. Zawsze tłumaczyłem sobie, że to kim jestem zależy tylko od tego, jak widzą mnie inni. Dla rodziców zawsze będę małym synkiem, dla innych jestem geniuszem, a dla jeszcze innych wariatem. A jak ja siebie widzę? Jestem Lucid Dream. Jestem zwykłym kucem.

Przejrzałem się w lustrze. Zobaczyłem młodego jednorożca o karmazynowej maści. Posiadającego gęstą, nieuporządkowaną i siwą grzywę. Każdy ogier, widząc mnie stwierdzi "Zwykły kuc, jak ich wiele w Equestrii." A jak zobaczą mnie klacze?

Ubieranie zacząłem od mojej jedwabnej koszuli. Nienawidziłem tego stroju. Ale dzisiaj muszę to przecierpieć. Dzisiaj muszę dobrze wyglądać. Dzisiaj spełniają się moje marzenia.

- I co teraz powiecie, wy wszyscy, który się ze mnie śmiali? - Prawiłem wzniosłym głosem do swojego odbicia jednocześnie się ubierając. - W szkole wyśmiewaliście mnie i moje pomysły. Byłem dla was wariatem, nieudacznikiem. Wołam teraz was wszystkich! Spójrzcie na mnie! Jestem w Canterlot! Jestem zwycięzcą! Zwycięzcą, który odbił się i pozostawił was na dnie otchłani szarych mas. - Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

Ostatnia jest marynarka. Trochę poplamiona kawą pod kołnierzem i atramentem na rękawach. Nie mam innej. I tak nikt nie zwróci uwagi.

- Panie Dream już pora. - Usłyszałem głos pokojówki.

Nałożyłem na głowę ulubiony duży, czarny cylinder. Ostatnie spojrzenie w lustro.

- Dream, idziesz świętować swoje zwycięstwo. Idziesz na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu.

- Panie Dream, niedługo zacznie się uroczyste otwarcie. - Pokojówka nadal czekała. Otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem ze swojej zamkowej komnaty. To miłe, że księżniczki były łaskawe udzielić mi schronienia w swoim pałacu.

- I jak wyglądam. - Zaśmiałem się i patrzyłem na młodą służącą. Jej wzrok skierowany był w dół. Tylko na parę chwil oderwała go od posadzki, aby spojrzeć na mnie.

- Dobrze. - Wyszeptała lekko rumieniąc się. Zareagowałem śmiechem.

- Nie musisz się wstydzić. - Objąłem ją kopytkiem. - Jestem takim samym kucem co ty.

- Jest Pan inny niż reszta arystokracji. Lepszy. - Stwierdziła już nieco śmielej. - A teraz musi Pan iść na galę. Prędzej.

*** Godzina 20:05 ***

- Dobra, już czas. - Zatrzęsłem się, próbując "zrzucić" z siebie zdenerwowanie. Potem kilka głębokich oddechów dla uspokojenia się. Jestem gotów. Śmiało pomaszerowałem przed siebie. Dwóch strażników otworzyło duże, dębowe drzwi ozdobione płaskorzeźbami. Sala była pełna po brzegi. Na niewielkim wzniesieniu zasiadała orkiestra grająca dzieła największych kompozytorów epoki Star Swirl'a Brodatego. Przed sceną rozciągało się morze stołów ze wszelkimi potrawami. Pomiędzy nimi stało mrowie gości. Setki rozmawiających ze sobą gardeł powodowało ogromny rumor. Powoli zmierzając do centrum zatopiłem się w tłum. Zbliżyłem się do sporej grupy. Była w niej księżniczka Twilight Sparkle wraz ze swymi przyjaciółmi. Włączyłem się do rozmowy.

*** Około północy ***

- ...I wtedy, cała materia skupiona w jednym miejscu w ciagu ułamka sekundy rozszerzyła się do obecnych rozmiarów wszechściata... - Gestykulowałem ściagająć na sobie wzrok arystokracji. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wręcz przeciwnie, podobało mi się bycie w centrum uwagi.

- To jest bardzo ciekawe. - Księżniczka "spijała" każde słowo z moich warg. Jest pierwszym kucem, który dał się zarazić moją namiętnoscią do fizyki.

- Jestem z tego rad ksieżniczko. - Ukłoniłem się zamaszyście. - Czy mam jeszcze o czymś Ci opowiedzieć? - Spijrząłem w jej duże, fiołkowe oczy.

- Niedawko przeczytałam twoją książkę...

- Ktoś to jednak czyta! - Podskoczyłem uradowany jak dziecko. - Przepraszam. - Po chwili opanowałem się. Nie mogę ot tak wcinać się w zdanie władczyni. Jeszcze mnie na ksieżyc wyśle.

- ... w której stwierdziłeś, że swoją nauką możesz wyjaśnić wszystkie zjawiska. Od kiedy to przeczytałam, zaczełam zastanawiać się jak opiszesz działanie magii. - Mina mi zrzędła.

- Nie ukryję. Takiego ćwieka jeszcze nikt mi nie zadał. - Skrzywiłem się. - Mimo wielu prób, nadal nie wiem jak opisać magię. Jest zbyt nieprzewidywalna. - Kiwała głową analizując to co powiedziałem. - Jednak nie przesadzę, jeśli powiem, że opiszę dziewiećdziesiąt osiem procent, a nawet dziewiećdziesiąt dziewięć procent naszego świata. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziałem z pełnym optymizmem.

- To nadal dużo. - Uśmiechneła się promieniście. Radość, która z niej biła wprost oślepiała. - Proszę przyjdź do mnie jeszcze dzisiaj. Teraz muszę już znikać. - Różowy rozbłysk i zostałem sam. Nie nawidziłem teleportacji. Nie potrafiłem jej wytłumaczyć nawet w najmnejszym stopniu.

- Jak sobie życzysz ksieżniczko. - Wymamrotałem pod nosem. Ciekawe czego chce od mojej osoby. Jeśli nie pójdę nie dowiem się.

*** Około godziny pierwszej ***

Stałem przed komnatą dobre piętnaście minut. Odwiedzenie księżniczki i myśl o byciu z nią sam na sam było dużo bardziej stresujące niż pierwsze w życiu uczestnictwo w gali. Tam przynajmniej wiedziałem, czego mogę się spodziewać.

- Przecież cie nie zje. - Burczałem pod nosem. Walka ze sobą była cholernie trudna. W końcu się przemogłem. Z mieszanymi uczuciami zapukałem w grube, pozłacane drzwi komnaty.

- Proszę. - Odpowiedział mi melodyjny głos Twilight Sparkle. Był przepełniony dobrocią. Miał w sobie to coś. Słysząc go wiedziałeś, że możesz iść za nim w ogień i na koniec świata. Trochę się uspokoiłem. "Na pewno chce porozmawiać o fizyce" powtarzałem sobie w myślach. Wszedłem do komnaty księżniczki. Zastygłem niczym posąg.

Stałem naprzeciwko Twilight leżącej na swoim łożu. Miała na swoich kopytkach cztery śnieżnobiałe pończoszki zakończone pięknymi koronkami. 'Cholera, skąd wie? Mój słaby punkt, mój fetysz.' Przez moją głowę "przelał" się potok burzliwych myśli.

- Może byśmy... - Przeciągnęła się eksponując swoje zgrabne ciało. Jej grzywa była potargana i nieuporządkowana. Zupełnie jak moja. 'Może byśmy co zrobili?' Niepewność trawiła mnie od środka, a serce podchodziło do gardła.

- Może byśmy poczytali razem?

- D... Do... Dobrze. - Cholera nigdy wcześniej się nie zająknąłem. Powolnym, lecz pewnym krokiem zbliżyłem się do łoża. Nagle zrobiło się strasznie gorąco. Zdjąłem swoją marynarkę i położyłem się tuż obok Twilight. Dzieliła nas odległość zaledwie dwóch kopytek. Czułem jej bliskość.

- Masz co czytać? - Spojrzała zalotnie.

- Tak. - Przełknąłem ślinę. 'Weź się w garść, będziesz tylko czytać!' Wyciągnąłem mój notatnik z wewnętrznej kieszeni, leżącej tuż obok marynarki. Był moją skarbnicą wiedzy. Zapisuje w nim wszystkie moje pomysły i olśnienia. Nigdy się z nim nie rozstaję.

Mała, czarna książeczka otoczona krwiście czerwoną łuną mojej magii opadła na miękką poduszkę. Zaczęliśmy czytać. Leżeliśmy tak razem w skupieni i zadumie kilka minut.

- Dream. - Przerwała ciszę.

- Słucham cię pani.

- Skąd wpadłeś na pomysł opisywania świata? Jak znajdujesz odpowiednie rozwiązania? - Przewróciłem się na plecy i założyłem kopytka za głowę.

'Powiedzieć jej, czy nie?' - Gryzłem się z myślami spoglądając pustym wzrokiem w sufit. 'Powiem.'

- Twilight. Zdradzę ci mój mały sekret. - Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej mnie. Teraz nasze pyszczki prawie się zetknęły. - Wszystko, co osiągnąłem zawdzięczam swoim snom. - Spojrzała pytająco. - Kiedy zasypiam, w świecie snu zdaję sobie sprawę gdzie i w jakim stanie jestem. Tam, w świecie snu widzę przez mgłę jakieś dziwaczne sytuacje i objaśnienia do nich. Część z nich rozumiem, zapisuję je a potem dzielę się nimi w moich notatkach czy książkach.

- Mogłabym to zobaczyć? - Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy.

- Nie możesz przecież tak po prostu wejść do mojej głowy, gdy śpię. - Zaśmiałem się.

- Mogę. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Użyję zaklęcia łączenia snów. Będzie trochę niezręcznie, ale damy radę. - Weszła na mnie.

'Gdyby teraz ktoś wszedł do komnaty i zobaczyłby mnie "na dole" i ją "na górze"... To bardzo jednoznaczna pozycja.' Rozmyślałem. Rzeczywiście było "trochę niezręcznie".

- Zaraz zaśniemy i znajdziemy się w świecie snu. - Wtuliła się we mnie i objęła skrzydłami. Nasze rogi się zetknęły. Już po chwili ogarnęła mnie ciemność.

Obudziłem się leżąc na czymś miękkim. Promyki słońca grzały mnie delikatnie, czułem zapach lasu. Leniwie uchyliłem powieki, potężne korony drzew leciutko kiwały się na wietrze. Gdzie jestem? Na początku nie pamiętałem. Pamięć wróciła niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Gala, Twilight potem ciemność.

Usiadłem i rozejrzałem się dziko w około. Czy to jest raj? Jeśli raj to gdzie jest Bóg, chóry anielskie, chmurki i kuce poubierane w białe prześcieradła. Aniołowie się jakoś nie pojawiali, a ja zamiast białej szmaty miałem na sobie znienawidzony strój. Okolica wprawdzie wyglądała sielankowo, ale Eden, jako miejsce mojej obecnej lokalizacji, musiałem odrzucić.

- Pięknie tu. - Twilight starała się uchwycić każdy kawałek krajobrazu.

- Masz rację. To miejsce jest piękne. - Z nikąd pojawiła się jakaś dziwaczna, dwunożna istota ubrana w czarny frak.

- Kim jesteś? - Pomimo wielu prób nie mogłem zmienić świata snu.

- Jak mogłem popełnić taką gafę? Dla dżentelmena[1] nie wypada. - Facet usiadł w fotelu. - Jedni widzą mnie jako boga, inni jako kosmitę, a jeszcze inni twierdzą, że nie istnieję. Ja sam widzę siebie jako konstruktora. - Spojrzeliśmy pytająco.

- Co zrobicie jak powiem wam, że wszystko co znacie i kochacie jest moim wymysłem? Wy sami też nim jesteście. - Zaczął krążyć wokół nas. - Musicie wiedzieć, że żyjecie w moim śnie. Ściślej żyjecie w jednym z wielu moich światów, które stworzyłem. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- I co w związku z tym? Po co nam to mówisz?

- Ponieważ, ty Lucid Dream jesteś swoistym błędem w idealnym systemie światów. Wcześniej żyłeś na ziemi, w świecie ludzi. - Obraz rozmył się. Teraz siedziałem razem z Twilight pośrodku wielkiego miasta. Wszędzie były dziwaczne istoty, hałasujące wozy i masa innych odgłosów składająca się na symfonię rumoru.

- Witaj na Ziemi. Ten świat stworzyłem na podobieństwo tego mojego, tyle że z przeszłości. Jest on tworem prymitywnym, moim pierwszym i niedoskonałym światem snu. Pomimo to, potrafi utrzymać się bez mojej ingerencji. Żaden inny nie potrafił.

- Dlaczego uważasz mnie za błąd? - Oburzyłem się. W reakcji otrzymałem wybuch śmiechu.

- Wymyślanie nowych istot jest trudne, dlatego też korzystam z gotowego "pakietu" charakterów. Imię i wygląd jest czynnikiem randomowym. Gdy ktoś "umrze" jest czyszczony ze wspomnień i umieszczany w losowym świecie. - 'Nie ma co, przemyślane.' - Ty po prostu nie zostałeś wyczyszczony dokładnie. Zawiódł konstruktor twojego obiektu[2]. Przez ten błąd widzisz dziwaczne sceny z poprzedniej egzystencji. Traf chciał, że byłeś profesorem fizyki. Teraz przekazujesz wiedzę, która miała nigdy nie dotrzeć do świata Equestrii.

- Usuniesz mnie? Wymażesz mnie z tego świata? - Przełknąłem ślinę.

- W sumie nie muszę. W prawdzie stanowisz zagrożenie dla tego uniwersum, ale jak Equestria padnie to odpalę buckupa sprzed twoich narodzin. Teraz ograniczę się tylko do zablokowania twoich kolejnych "proroczych" snów. Wiedzę, którą odkryłeś pozwolę ci zachować. - Odetchnąłem z ulga. - A teraz żegnajcie.

- Poczekaj, mam pytania. - Twilight próbowała go złapać. Był jak duch, jej kopytka przenikały przez niego.

Świat zrobił się niestabilny. Obraz zaczął rozpadać się, a w jego miejsce pojawiała się rażąca, nieprzenikniona biel.

Obudziłem się nagle. Byłem cały zalany potem. Zanim uspokoiłem się minęło trochę czasu. Seria głębokich i powolnych oddechów zrobiła swoje. W końcu ogarnął mnie spokój.

Twilight ciągle leżała na mnie. Nadal spała jak suseł. Moje próby oswobodzenia się z objęć księżniczki były daremne. Wtuliła się we mnie jak mały szkrab w pluszowego misia.

- Wiec to już koniec. - Burczałem do siebie leżąc pod Twilight. Będąc w zamyśleniu nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi kiedy wstała. - Już nie będziesz wariatem z dziwacznymi pomysłami.

- Oh Dream. Nigdy nie byłeś wariatem. Nie dla mnie. - Spojrzałem w jej fiołkowe oczy, na jej rozpuszczoną grzywę i na jej szczery uśmiech. Wiedziałem co zrobić.

Lekko drżącym kopytkiem dotknąłem jej policzka. Jej twarz bardzo powoli kierowała się w stronę mojej. Zniecierpliwiony położyłem drugie kopytko na jej karku i delikatnie dopchnąłem jej usta do moich. Ciepło jej warg było niesamowite, wysyłało dreszcze do każdej komórki mojego ciała. Pocałunek pogłębiał się, kopytka Twilight coraz szybciej zaczęły wędrować po moim ciele w górę i w dół. Po jakimś czasie przerwaliśmy pocałunek, jednak moje wargi nadal nie traciły kontaktu z jej skórą.

- Kocham cię. - Wyszeptała. - Cieszmy się sobą póki możemy. Potem będziemy w innym świecie.

Gdyby teraz ktoś wszedł do komnaty, to zobaczyłby mnie "na dole" i Twilight "na górze" w bardzo jednoznacznej pozycji. Ale nikt tu nie wejdzie. To będzie sekret. Nasz sekret.

* * *

[1] Jak źle napisałem to poprawcie mnie ;)

[2] Tak, związane z kodzeniem. Jak ktoś programuje to zrozumie ;P


End file.
